


Remember Me By This

by kelliirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Horny, Hot, Spanking, needing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelliirwin/pseuds/kelliirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's going off to tour and he wants to leave you something to remember him by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me By This

You get out of the shower you had just taken and look at yourself in the foggy mirror. You wipe the fog to see how you look as you think about how your boyfriend Luke will be going on tour soon and how much you will miss him. The laughs, the cuddles, but mostly the sex. It seemed like somehow it miraculously got better with each time. If that was possible. Now he has to leave you for months, first stop on the other side of the world in Japan. You will miss him so much you don't know how you're going to bare it. FaceTimes just aren't enough. You flip your hair back before putting a towel on and exiting the bathroom. You make your way to the bedroom to change into the clothes you had laid out for yourself. Just when you drop your towel, Luke walks in with some coffee he had gotten for the both you.  
"Fuck, am I gonna miss that view", Luke says. You see him smirking as you turn around at look at him. You roll your eyes while taking one of the coffees and taking a sip. "You better", you say back to him with a wink. You put your coffee down and continue to dress. "Thanks for the coffee babe." "It's the least I could do, having to leave my baby girl for months", says Luke. "You're gonna call me everyday right?", you ask. "TWICE", Luke says as he takes you in for an embrace, you only in your bra and panties. "I don't know how I'll survive without you, always there for me when I need a talk, or to make me feel good", Luke says squeezing your ass. You let out a squeal. "Keep your facial hair for awhile okay babe? I fucking love it, it's so sexy", you say to him before a kiss. "Oh reallyyy", he says putting your hair behind your ear. He kisses down your arm.  
You're about to finish dressing when you realize how fucking sexy Luke looks right now and how he's leaving tomorrow and you have to take advantage of it. "You know...when you're gone, there's going to be nights where I need to be touched, and you won't be there", you begin to say. Luke cocks his head while licking at his lips. "I might have to get some extra help...", you say smirking. "Are you talking about a dildo??", asks Luke. You try to hold back a giggle before Luke presses you up against a wall, hard. "Listen to me, I'm the only one and thing that can touch you. I own that pretty pussy you understand me? I don't want anything going near that except my dick when I'm fucking your brains out then lick the mess we made up, you hear me?", Luke says almost spitting. You can't help but grind into him before letting out "Okay, daddy."  
Luke grabs your chin pushes his tongue into your mouth, not even bothering building it up and asking for entrance. Your tongues dance together, his hot breath almost making you moan. He licks down your neck before groping your breasts, kneading the skin in between his fingers. You brush your fingers through his hair. He pulls your bra off before sucking onto your nipples, you moaning loudly. He flicks each nipple with tongue before lapping over the buds. He licks down your body before rubbing his fingers on your hot, wet, needy heat. "Lay down on the bed and I'll make you feel the best you ever could baby", he whispers in your ear panting.   
Your knees feel so shaky but you somehow make your way to the bed and lay down. He makes his way up you before stopping at your panties. "So wet for me baby, can't wait to taste you", he says lowly and you almost throw your head back just at those words. He licks at your pussy through your panties for a bit before taking them off you. He puts a finger to your lips and you put your whole mouth around it and suck until it's soaking wet. He bites at his lip ring before putting a finger inside you. Suddenly your muscles tense up, already knowing you're not going to last long. He pumps into you for awhile before, taking the finger out and licking it up. Fuck, how you're going to miss that. He slowly brings his head down to you're much needed area. He flaps his tongue against you, you letting out a long growl of a moan. You can almost feel the smirk on Luke's face. He licks into you, exploring you everywhere wanted. His hot breath on you is almost enough and you know you're almost there. He starts going faster and faster licking vigorously. He then moans against you and that's enough for you, you release onto his tongue him licking it all up. You think just reminiscing over what just happened here is enough to make you come for months.  
"I'm gonna miss your taste so much baby", he says to you before pushing his lips against yours. You release your hand from his hair which has now become very sweaty. "Wanna taste my daddy", you say to him looking him straight in the eyes. Luke could not be more hard, he already had precome, you know this from how many times you both have been together. He lets out a low moan. "Fuck I love you baby", he says, his thumb caressing your chin. He goes to undo his pants and slide down his boxers freeing his red hard cock. It slaps against him and you can see the precome glistening. He flicks his head over the the top off dick and starts to pump, his head thrown back as he moans loudly. The veins in his neck are starting to show and you think that's the fucking sexiest thing in the world. You come closer and stick out your tongue waiting. He pumps himself a few more times, little moans falling out of his mouth as his cum dribbles out onto your tongue until it all comes. You swallowing. You both dress again and slop down on the bed getting your breath back.  
"Fuck I love you, gonna miss you so much", Luke says kissing your hand before intertwining it with his. You smile and nod almost tearing up. "Will you think of this when I come to your shows?", you ask teasingly. "No not if I wanna fucking cum on stage", he says with you and him both bursting out laughing. "I wish you could come to every show baby, I'm so lucky to have someone like you in my life", he says before kissing your forehead. You feel like you're on cloud nine. "Just promise me one thing when you're doing your shows..", you start to say. Luke thinks you're going to say something along the lines of don't forget about me. "Don't play She Looks So Perfect", you say. Luke does a facepalm.

**Author's Note:**

> DAMN this would be hot. ;)
> 
> So happy my babes are in Japan ;D


End file.
